1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of intelligent networks that include connection to the physical world. In particular, the invention relates to providing distributed network and Internet access to processors, controls, and devices in vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical modern vehicles include an information network within the vehicle, installed by the manufacturer. Many of the devices on this network are typically connected via a number of networks for different functions. In the near future it is expected that some of these functions will be consolidated so that a diverse set of applications will use a common Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) bus. The Control Area Network (CAN) is a typical protocol used for such networks in the automotive industry. By this means, sensors, actuators, and computing elements for controlling the operations can all be linked in a common environment. This reduces the wiring within the vehicle, and allows for cost reduction in that the number of different kinds of interfaces is vastly reduced. Because the OEM bus or functionally equivalent set of networks carries messages related to essential safety and security operations of the vehicle, only devices authenticated by the manufacturer can be added. In particular, the OEM bus needs to be guarded against devices that may cause congestion through repeated service requests, or malicious devices that issue commands that may imperil vehicle operation or safety. Further, each manufacturer may potentially use different protocols on their own set of buses or proprietary buses. Consequently, it is costly to add consumer electronics to vehicles, or to perform upgrades of the information network.
In order to address some of the limitations of present-day vehicle information networks, the Automotive Multimedia Interface Consortium (AMI-C) has developed a set of common specifications for a multimedia interface to motor vehicle electronic systems. A particular aim is to accommodate a wide variety of consumer electronic and computer-based devices in the vehicle. The AMI-C standard network architecture, adopted by nearly all automobile manufacturers worldwide, reduces time to market and facilitates upgrades of vehicle electronics, supports deployment of telematics by providing standard interfaces, and reduces relative costs of electronic components. A variety of standards are being considered for AMI-C buses, among them IEEE 1394, MOST, and Intelligent Data Bus (IDB-C), with the possibility of multiple AMI-C approved buses within a vehicle.
Particular goals of the AMI-C forum are directed towards device interoperability, software interoperability, telematics support, logical security management, failsafe operation, and remote operation and service support. Device interoperability relates to the issue that consumer electronic devices and computer devices must interoperate with other systems installed in the vehicle, including communication, navigation, diagnostic and other systems.
Software interoperability relates to the issue that systems must support convenient, automatic discovery and initialization of software and hardware introduced into the vehicle by consumers, service organizations, or the vehicle manufacturer. Software portability, serviceability, and upgradeability are requirements within software interoperability.
Telematics support relates to the issue that voice and data communication must be provided for each of the installed devices or devices that may have been introduced into the passenger compartment. Logical security management relates to the issue that security services must be provided for access to vehicle data and systems. In particular, isolation must be provided between essential vehicle systems and any unauthorized local or remote access attempts.
Failsafe operation relates to the issue that some means for physical isolation between consumer and vehicle OEM bus must be provided. Thus, consumer electronics cannot be allowed to interfere in any way with the safe operation of the vehicle. Remote operation and service support relates to the issue that the network system must provide remote access for authorized vehicle users and service providers.
While the goals of the AMI-C forum include desirable features, a standards body only issues requirements without providing means for solution. Beyond the requirements expressed by the AMI-C forum, it is also desirable to have a complete, lasting solution for vehicle Internet access, with connectivity throughout the life cycle of the vehicle. Connectivity should begin in manufacturing and proceed through testing, distribution, sales, field use, maintenance, recall upgrade, and used vehicle sales. Desirable features of such a system include: connectivity available on a national scale; connectivity to vehicles in all environments where the vehicle will be found using common hardware; connectivity in indoor and outdoor environments; and, scalability such that only a limited number of transactions are used for access to vast numbers of vehicles.
Further desirable features include: local information processing services at the vehicle internetworking component that reduce the communication payload using reconfigurable systems; a single infrastructure solution for vehicle and Internet access over its life cycle; operation with a single national network service provider without the requirement of region-by-region negotiation with subscriber service providers; robust operation through atomic transaction methods to enable deployment on vehicles using available power sources; secure operation that provides privacy and authentication; low component cost at both the vehicle node and the Internet access points; capability for rapid, low cost, after-market deployment of the connectivity solution; ability to deploy large (100 kb-100 Mb) data sets at a high speed and low cost; and, the use of standard web browsing tools and database technology.
Network access to vehicles must be convenient and support mobility. Thus, wireless services are attractive. Conventional methods for wireless network access to vehicles include cellular telephony, cellular data packet delivery (CDPD) services, and satellite communication. Each of these conventional services requires high subscription fees and high component costs. The RF transceivers used for support of these networks must provide low bit error rates over long range links. This demands high performance systems and high transmitter power.
Consumer devices on an OEM or AMI-C bus could supply connectivity and Internet access solutions for cellular, CDPD, satellite communication, and other wireless services. While these services can be important components of the system, conventional network solutions present some limitations. For example, conventional systems are often not easily accessible on a national scale and, typically, only provide patchwork coverage. Conventional systems may require separate negotiations for service in each region.
Conventional services do not supply connectivity to vehicles in all environments. The conventional wireless services do not provide connectivity in typical assembly, maintenance, storage, and distribution environments at required latencies and costs. Different communications means are required for indoor and outdoor environments, without convenient linkage of these communications systems. Conventional services are not scalable such that only a limited number of transactions are required for access to vast numbers of vehicles. For example, a vast number of circuit switched calls must be placed on low rate channels. Local information processing services at the vehicle internetworking component that reduce required communication payload using reconfigurable systems are not available in conventional systems.
Conventional services may require separate, regional negotiations for some services, which is a substantial obstacle to national or international deployment. Conventional services do not provide atomic transaction methods that verify completeness of transactions. For example, a cellular system will simply drop calls, with the likelihood of requiring a fresh start on a bulk data transfer. The low power operation required for deployment on vehicles using, for example, available diagnostic port power sources is not compatible with conventional long range wireless communications. Secure operation that provides privacy and authentication is not available in conventional systems.
Conventional long range wireless services require high component cost wireless devices, which is an obstacle to rapid, low cost, after-market deployment of the connectivity solution. Conventional systems lack the ability to deploy large (100 kb-100 Mb) data sets at low cost and at high speed.
Conventional means of self-assembly, while bringing a number of advantages, also have some limitations. For example, the Jini protocol is designed to enable assembly of functions on the Internet. It applies not to the original physical connection and assignment of internet protocol (IP) addresses, but rather to groups of users who are already connected and who desire particular services. Requests are made to a central server, which downloads the appropriate software and enables set up of a session among scattered nodes. While the Jini protocol is heavy in the sense of demanding considerable memory and hardware support, it is robust over a variety of networks and extensive support software exists. Thus, while not a complete solution to the problem of self-assembly, it is desirable for a vehicle network to be able to interact with Jini servers, and to support Jini for those devices with the capability of hosting its applications.